


so far away and out of view

by organicagony



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicagony/pseuds/organicagony
Summary: donghyuck might not be the nicest witch, but he seems to attract the cutest foxes.enter: yukhei





	so far away and out of view

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to rey, and vmt gc <3  
> basically a team effort because i'm not very creative and need someone to hold my hand
> 
> title from airplane mode - limbo

From an early age, Donghyuck has been raised by witches. He's always been surrounded by love,  charms, potions, and magical items; he knows to always be careful with his words more than his actions, and he’s been raised with the firm belief that the environment is the way it is for a reason.   
  
When he learns the eclipse is to happen in three weeks on a Friday night, Donghyuck knows he has only one chance in his lifetime to get the ritual right. He knows the incantation, knows the sigils he must paint, knows the herbs he needs; has practiced and studied this ritual to a T. He can't risk anything going wrong.   
  


-

 

Donghyuck puts the ad out in the newspaper, mostly as a joke, a little to see if anyone will take the bait.  
  
_Looking for willing Were participant in_ _full moon ritual. Serious inquiries only._  
  
He'd attached his business number as well, and gave it a week before he'd pull the ad and never have to speak of it again. Of course he got people calling, believing he was simply joking and needed professional help, but the young man was nothing, if not completely, serious about this.  
  
Donghyuck doesn't expect someone to seriously respond, but a Werefox (of all things) by the name of Yukhei contacts him on the third day and earnestly requests to be a part of the ritual. Once he knows for sure Yukhei is of sound mind and body, and old enough to make this choice, Donghyuck invites him over to his small apartment in quite possibly the shadiest part of Seoul.

 

“It’s not a whole lot, but it’s mine,” Donghyuck shrugs as Yukhei questions him on the location, “plus there’s a big witch population out here.”

 

“No one really advertises being magickal, so it was nice to see your ad in the paper,” Yukhei says quietly, accepting the tea Donghyuck offers to make.

 

The boy walks to the kitchen adjacent to the living room once the fox takes a seat on the couch, grabbing his old, chipped tea kettle from the stove to fill it with water. He goes about the motions of making his least hated type of leaf water, and once it’s done, he serves a cup of jasmine tea to Yukhei.

  
“Would you like to get to business now? We can continue to get to know each other, if that makes you more comfortable.”

 

“It’s whatever you want, dude, I’m just really excited,” Yukhei grins towards Donghyuck over the rim of his cup, before taking quite a big gulp and effectively burning the  _ fuck _ out of his tongue and throat. The small boy sits down on the couch across from the seemingly older one, tucking his feet up underneath him. He blows on his tea before taking a sip and setting the cup softly down onto the table, clearing his throat before he speaks.   
  
“So, basically, it’s a lunar eclipse ritual, and since a lunar eclipse only falls on a full moon, you being a Were makes your blood quite a bit more powerful because of the transformation, you know? I don’t need a whole lot, about a mason jar full, but you need to follow a strict food and sleep regimen before I’ll take the blood, as well as come visit me every other day so I can purify and cleanse your body,” the witch explains, “it won’t take more than two weeks for you to be fully cleansed, and then your blood will be ready. Does that work?”

 

And the sweet, tall man just nods with sparkles in his eyes.

 

“I’ve always been interested in magick, but I wasn’t born with a spark,” Yukhei starts, “my younger brother was, though. Is there any specific reason you need to do this ritual? And why with blood?”

 

“I’m a blood witch and your’s is powerful, duh,” Donghyuck shrugs, “plus lunar eclipses aren’t an everyday kinda thing, so my magick is even stronger.”

 

“But what’s the ritual for?”

 

The witch brushes off the question with a simple, “something trivial, don’t work yourself up over it,” and stands up, grabbing his teacup and reaching for Yukhei’s with an inquiring look, quietly asking if he’s done with his tea as well. The Were nods, passing the almost full cup back to the boy.

 

“‘m not much of a tea drinker,” Yukhei says almost bashfully, shrugging softly before reaching up to scratch at his ear and play with the stud there. Donghyuck smiles softly, replies that he isn’t one either, and brings the cups to the kitchen where he places them in the sink.

 

He turns to the freezer atop his fridge, and opens the door before grabbing two popsicles and heading back to the living room. He silently hands one to Yukhei and proceeds to rip the wrapping open, sticking the cherry popsicle in his mouth.

 

Once Yukhei sees Donghyuck’s nails, however, it’s completely over.

 

“Oh my goodness,” Yukhei practically yells, “your nails!”

 

Donghyuck jumps and turns to him, pulling the ice cream out of ice mouth before scowling slightly and sniffing a bit. He looks down at his hand and nails, the pink-ish orange reflecting in the sunlight coming from the large window pointing west, the last rays of light pouring into the small room.

 

“It’s corrupted coral,” he stops for a second and squints at the Were, “what about it?”

 

Donghyuck has been painting his nails for almost 10 years now, always pretty shades of pink, orange, or red. It’s gotten him out of biting his nails, thankfully, his nails now long and pretty like his mother’s were. Yukhei’s smile doesn’t even dim at the boy’s expression, his face almost lighting up even more.

 

“May I,” he asks, reaching for Donghyuck’s hands, and only grasping the right one when given permission in the form of a subtle nod. He gently takes the hand into his own, running his fingers over Donghyuck’s knuckles, and subsequently the scars that reside on his fingers. Yukhei’s expression changes a bit, a furrow in his brow as he traces one particularly ugly scare of Donghyuck’s.

 

“What happened,” the furrow in Yukhei’s brow hasn’t let up, and he’s frowning slightly. Donghyuck’s breathe is caught in his throat, the look in Yukhei’s eyes too much for right now, and the smaller boy pulls his hand back.

 

“That’s, uh, a bit personal, I’m sorry,” he clears his throat and continues to eat his popsicle, Yukhei finally following his example and ripping open the packaging as well, taking a huge bite of the orange flavored popsicle with his front teeth as Donghyuck looks at him in shock.

 

Yukhei notices the boy’s expression and turns to him and murmurs, “my teeth aren’t sensitive,” sheepishly, scratching at his ear again. It’s obvious to Donghyuck that it’s a habit,  _ a really cute one _ , his mind unhelpfully supplies.

 

And now Donghyuck is uncomfortable, his popsicle dripping down his fingers and hand as it melts, watching Yukhei chew on his ice cream, and comes to a decision.

 

“Do you want me to paint your nails,” he quietly asks, closing his eyes for a minute before opening them to see the Were with the biggest grin Donghyuck has ever been in contact with.

 

“Would you?!” Yukhei bursts out, already swallowing down the rest of popsicle and shoving his hands toward the witch, “can you paint them the same color as yours? Corrupted coral is so pretty.”

 

He’s smiling from ear to ear, his hands less than a foot from Donghyuck’s face, fingers wiggling. Donghyuck lets a small smile spread across his face and nods, reaching out with his free hand to grab one of Yukhei’s.

 

“I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :') next part will be uploaded, at some point
> 
> my twitter/line is @femmedahyun if u'd like to cry with me


End file.
